


Plastic

by EdenPrince



Category: FEMM
Genre: F/F, Mannequin/robot girlfriends, Minor Violence, Rescue Mission, Romance (as much as mannequins/robots can emulate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenPrince/pseuds/EdenPrince
Summary: RiRi gets injured during a rescue mission. She can always rely on LuLa to patch her up.
Relationships: RiRi (FEMM)/LuLa (FEMM)





	Plastic

**Author's Note:**

> FEMM needs to be more popular. They're so talented!!!!

RiRi charged into the complex with her comrades after they blasted through the abandoned warehouse's wall, rubble crumbling to the ground while dust kicked up and formed a thick cloud. 

"The FEMM Agency Syndicate is here!" The human guards shouted, scrambling to open fire blindly at any silhouette they could see. 

It was easy enough for RiRi to dodge and return fire into the nearest guard with her rifle, using him as a shield from the next spray of bullets.

She gestured for the next wave of agents to join her and provide suppressive fire. The guards had to retreat behind the concrete pillars, and that gave RiRi her chance to advance. She needed to find the enslaved mannequins and free them before the humans called for reinforcements.

Dropping her human shield, RiRi bolted past the battle and slipped into the dark hallway. Her night vision kicked in and she scanned the rooms as she passed them. Mould and debris lined the rooms, old machinery that looked like they were on their last legs abandoned in the old warehouse. 

It always disturbed her that humans rarely cared for their machines, opting to discard and replace rather than love and repair. This is why she fought for mannequin rights, she didn’t want her brothers and sisters discarded once they were no longer useful.

RiRi kept running, her heels clacking on the concrete floor, desperate to find the hidden mannequins. She finally came across a heavy steel door and yanked on the handle. The echoes of gunshots were getting nearer, she didn't have much time.

Once the door opened RiRi could see a mangled pile of mannequins dumped carelessly on the ground. Limbs were missing and chunks of synthetic skin were scraped away from cruel labour and mistreatment, leaving their plastic endoskeleton and wiring exposed. She shouldered her rifle stepped closer to the pile, zeroing in on a moving arm. This mannequin looked old and worn down but with enough structure to move, so she grabbed it's hand and hauled it up to its feet.

RiRi pointed to the door, gesturing for the mannequin to hide while she collected the parts of the others. She tied them all together with a loose cable so she didn't lose anything on the way out.

The guards had caught up to her and blocked her exit, creating a seemingly impenetrable wall. Shoving the bundle of parts out of the way, RiRi's hand snapped back to pull her rifle back. Without a moment of hesitation she shot at each of the humans gathered in the hallway. They fell like dominoes until none were left standing.

RiRi dropped her gun in favour of hoisting the bundle of mannequin parts into her arms. She nodded at the mannequin behind the door and walked out into the hallway, stepping around the dead bodies. An agent met her back where they busted into the building, taking the parts off her.

Just as RiRi stepped over the threshold of the collapsed wall her left arm was shot clean off her shoulder. She stumbled and barely caught her balance before turning around to another shot in her right thigh. Her body dropped to the floor, vision glitching from the bullet that nicked a vital cord in her system.

The guard was bloodied and hardly moving, an easy target for the backup agents to take care of. The agents finished the guard off before grabbing hold of their commander. RiRi's memory card fizzled out before she was hauled back into the large black van.

* * *

_ Program RiRi rebooting. . . _

_ Updates downloading. . . _

_ Initialising. . . _

RiRi opened her eyes and found repair mannequin LuLa standing over her, her soft and sweet face a welcome change to the deconstructed mannequins from her latest mission. This wasn't the first time that LuLa had to patch her together, but she'd much rather put herself in harm's way if it kept the repair mannequin safe.

LuLa checked that the combat mannequin was functioning at 100% again - there were extensive repairs that needed to be done. She held one finger up in front of RiRi's eyes and moved them back and forth. She was satisfied when her patient's eyes followed. 

LuLa was amused to find that each time she touched RiRi's body, her circuit readings spiked. She helped RiRi sit up to test her newly patched arm and leg.

Lifting her arm, RiRi analysed the movements and response time. Satisfied with the improvement she stood up and took a tentative step forward. It felt as good as new, and she had LuLa to thank for that. She stood in front of LuLa and stared into her eyes, conveying the thank you she couldn't verbalise.

RiRi leaned in and pressed her lips to LuLa's briefly before they both jolted back from the tiny shock. LuLa took RiRi's hand in her own and guided her out of the repair bay.


End file.
